The invention relates to a method for operating a transmission device provided with at least one oil chamber, in which is arranged a wheel set of the transmission device. The invention further relates to a transmission device.
The transmission device is arranged for example in a motor vehicle, for instance as a constituent part of the motor vehicle. In this respect, it is operatively connected with a drive device from which a torque can be provided to its input shaft. The transmission device is usually a gearbox device, preferably an automatic transmission device. It therefore makes it possible to set one of several available gear transmission ratios. The transmission device is provided with at least six oil chambers, in which the wheelset of the transmission device are arranged.
The wheelset is provided with at least one gear train, in particular a spur gear, a bevel gear and/or a planetary gear. Several such gear trains are preferably arranged in the oil chamber. Lubricant or oil is supplied to the oil chamber, in order to lubricate the wheelset on the one hand, and on the other hand also to dissipate the heat from the oil chamber. The heat is generated in particular as a result of the friction within the wheelset. For example, the oil chamber is provided with dry sump lubrication, which is preferably equipped with a lubricant pump or an oil pump.
It is desirable to determine the temperature of the oil chamber, or the temperature that is present in the oil chamber, in order to implement protection of structural components on the basis of the temperature and/or to control and regulate the lubricant pump. The protection of components is applicable in particular to the wheelset and/or to the lubricant means, which decomposes under certain circumstances if a certain maximum temperature is exceeded. The temperature of the oil chamber can be determined for example by using a temperature sensor. However, this is costly. In addition, the temperature in the oil chamber can no longer be determined in the event of a failure of the temperature sensor.